


Doctor Sniff N Sneeze

by GypsyGirl79



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Softober, nurse Yaz to the rescue, sniffly Doctor, soft space girlfriends, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor catches a cold. Yaz helps her feel better.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Softober





	Doctor Sniff N Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering for the Softober tag. Pure fluff.  
> All mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism welcome.

The fam gathered around the TARDIS console as they dematerialized into the vortex. “Well, fam, what did ya think of *sniff* the Regus rainforests?” The Doctor flipped damp hair from her face. 

“Emphasis on rain,” Graham said, removing his sodden jacket, dropping it to the floor with a wet plop.

“It was lovely, Doctor,” Yaz smiled, despite her damp clothes.

“Yeah, those flying cow things were proper awesome,” Ryan added, wiping the water droplets from his phone screen.

The Doctor smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. The three companions noticed that she was looking a bit run down and had told her as much; but she had assured them she was fine, multiple times in fact. 

Graham leaned over towards Yaz. “You think the Doc’s feeling okay? She looks sickly to me,” he whispered.

Yaz studied the alien for a moment. She had been more sluggish and she was definitely a bit sniffly. “She’s looked a bit off all day. Sounds congested.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say she’s coming down with a cold,” he mused.

“I can hear you two, y’know,” the Doctor said, looking up from the controls, bemused. She stifled a cough with her fist. “I don’t get *sniff* colds.”

Ryan looked up from his phone. “You sure about that, Doc? I heard ya sneeze right before the flying cows flocked us. And you’ve been hiding coughs all day.” 

“Look you lot, us Time Lords have *sniff* highly advanced immune systems. We *cough* don’t *sniff* get c-col...aahh...ahh...AACHOOOO!!!” The Doctor covered her mouth and nose, her eyes going wide. “Um... tissue, please.”

Graham handed her the clean handkerchief from his pocket. She blew her nose loudly before handing the wet fabric square back to it’s owner. “Eh, no thanks, Doctor Sniff N Sneeze, you can keep that,” he said, holding his hands up, backing away.

She shrugged before putting the snotty hanky in her coat pocket. “Thanks, Graham. Now, *sniff* as I was saying...”

“Y’know, I think Ryan and I are gonna go have a cuppa and warm up. See you two later, right Yaz?” He hooked his arm around his grandson, leading him towards the kitchen. He gave the young woman a wink, knowing if anyone could get the blonde to rest, it was Yaz.

“Oh, okay. Later *sniff* lads.” The Doctor wiped her nose on the sleeve of her coat before thinking better of it. She gave her sleeve a disgusted look before turning her attention to Yaz. “Whaddya wanna do now, Yaz? We haven’t had a proper *sniff* date in ages! We can go *cough* skating or maybe *sniff* kayaking in the indoor... indoor... ahh... ahhh... ACHOO!” Her shoulders slumped. “Indoor lake,” she finished miserably.

Yaz crossed her arms over her chest and squared her shoulders. “Doctor. You’re not fooling anyone, especially me.”

The Doctor sighed. “Maybe I am feeling a bit poorly,” she admitted, sheepishly.

Yaz gave her a knowing look. “Right. C’mon, Doctor. Nurse Yaz is in charge and I’m ordering an evening of chicken soup, hot tea, and rest for you.”

The Doctor pouted. “But Yaz, I’ve got *sniff* loads to *cough* do and... you’re not going to let me *sniff* do any of it, are ya.”

“You’re correct! Whatever it is, it can wait.” Yaz set her jaw.

“But Yaz... *cough*,” the Doctor whined. “Ugh, this is the worst!”

“Having a cold and needing some rest isn’t the end of the world, Doctor. Ya need to take care of yourself. Come along, now.” Yaz led the pouting, sniffling alien to the bedroom.

***

One hour and a hot bath later, the Doctor found herself in bed and propped up on a mountain of pillows. Her pajamas were soft and the duvet warm. Though she was loathe to admit it, she really wasn’t feeling the greatest. Her head throbbed, her throat felt scratchy and raw, and her nose was far too drippy for her liking. And the coughing and sneezing were getting worse by the minute. She blew her nose then tossed the used tissue at the bin by her bed. It hit the rim and joined the growing pile on the floor. Too tired to be annoyed, she pulled the blue duvet up to her chin.

Yaz knocked before entering the room. She was dressed in her favorite comfy pajamas and . “How are ya feeling, Doctor?”

The Doctor began to reply with her usual “I’m fine,” but a cough left her mouth before the words. She moaned miserably, flopping back onto the pillows.

Yaz frowned sympathetically. The Doctor didn’t like to appear vulnerable in any way, but she would let her guard down for her girlfriend. “I’ve got some things that might help,” Yaz offered.

“Can’t *sniff* take human medicine, Yaz. Most of it’ll *cough* kill me or make me grow a *sniff* second head. And I don’t think I have anything in the *cough* infirmary that’ll help. Just have to ride it out. Should only be a day or... ACHOO!” She grabbed another tissue from the box.

Yaz sat on the side of the bed. “It’s not medicine, really. At least nothing that’ll cause ya to grow an extra head or anything weird like that. I had the TARDIS check.” She opened a small blue container. “My mum used to rub this on my chest when I were younger. My sister hates the smell, but I think it’s refreshing. Opens up a stuffy nose and helps a bad cough without having to choke down any awful-tasting medicine.”

The Doctor took the jar, reading over the label. “Vick’s Vaporub. Hmmm.” She tentatively sniffed the contents. “Oh, menthol. Yes, this should *sniff* do the trick.”

Yaz eyed the Doctor’s pajama top. “It’ll be easier if a few of those buttons were undone. May I?”

The Doctor nodded her consent. Yaz unbuttoned the top three buttons, exposing fever-pink flesh. She scooped out a generous blob of Vick’s on her fingers and began lightly massaging the ointment onto the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor hummed at the comforting touch, her eyes drifting shut.

“Y’know, sometimes I think my mum’s touch were better medicine than the ointment,” Yaz observed quietly.

“Yasmin khan, you read my mind.” The Doctor breathed in the vapors. “But this stuff’s amazin’.”

“I’ll put more on later.” Yaz buttoned the Doctor’s shirt back up. “I’ve got a couple more things to make you feel better.”

Right on cue, there came a knock on the door. Yaz went to answer as the Doctor pulled the covers over her head. She really didn’t want Ryan and Graham to know she was sick, though they had certainly figured it out by now. She heard Yaz talking. “Thanks again, Graham. The Doctor will appreciate it, I’m sure.”

“No problem, Yaz. Hope the Doc gets over that cold she doesn’t have.” The Doctor could hear the humor in his voice. She poked her head out when she heard the door snick shut.

“You’re ridiculous, love,” Yaz told her. She was carrying a tray of food.

“What’s that?” The Doctor sat up higher in bed.

“Chicken soup, chamomile tea, a cherry ice lolly, and a few custard creams.” Yaz sat on the bed, placing the tray over the Doctor’s lap.

“None of this has *sniff* any medicinal value,” she said, looking it over.

“No, but it always made me feel better,” Yaz reminded her.

The Doctor smiled weakly. “This looks delicious. *sniff* Really wish I could smell it.”

Yaz nursed her cup of tea while the Doctor finished her servings of comfort food. She took the empty tray away as the Doctor found herself in the middle of a coughing fit. “Ugh! You’d think my respiratory bypass would help with this!” 

Yaz rubbed her back sympathetically until the coughing subsided. 

“What now, Nurse Yaz?” The Doctor slumped back into the pillows.

“Now, it’s time for binge watching our favorite shows and cuddling with your girlfriend.” Yaz slipped under the covers with the Doctor, pulling her in close.

“Yaz, *sniff* what if you get sick?” Of course the Doctor would be worried.

“Then hopefully you took notes. I’d just like some paracetamol and decongestants added to the list. And I prefer bourbons and lime ice lollies.” Yaz kissed the top of the Doctor’s head.

“Duly noted.” The Doctor snuggled into Yaz’s side as the young woman turned on _Derry Girls_.

“Can we watch *cough* _Brooklyn 99_ next?” The Doctor’s eyes began to drift shut.

“Of course, Doctor. Have a kip. Graham will be around with more of the same for tea.” Yaz kissed her head again.

The Doctor hummed, content. Maybe having a cold wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
